


Digimon Adventures 02 Reboot

by SammyBoi



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Davis is a jerk but he gets better instad of just suddenly, Digimon Adventure 02, Tk has ptsd, everyones gonan get some team bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25925920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyBoi/pseuds/SammyBoi
Summary: I take a shot at rewriting the events of Digimon Adventure 02
Kudos: 10





	Digimon Adventures 02 Reboot

**Author's Note:**

> I;m uploading what i have and I intend to keep working on this but it's entirely for fun and I'm fairly certain I wont ever finish. However if you like whatever I do come up with that's very nice and I'm glad to have shared!
> 
> My goal with this isnt to say im better than the og writers but rather to take my spin on the series and its admittedly messy plot. Im not an expert so dont expect much of anyways. Have fun!

It’s been three years since the defeat of Apocolomon. Three years since the Chosen Children saw the Digital World. It wasn’t the last time they saw their Digimon though. These meetings were few and far between. Jyou, Mimi, and Sora had the worst luck with this though. When the chances arose to see their dearest friends again they always seemed to be out of luck. Kari seemed to barely get her chances, but she savored them all the same. Perhaps it was her closeness to her brother that gave her so many chances. Tai seemed to always be front and center when the Digimon could see them. Izzy was always first to know, in direct communication with Gennai. Yamato seemed to be Tai’s go too when Digimon needed help. Then of course Takeru was always close behind his brother.

These moments were few and far between, spaced treacherously over the three years. The kids felt as if they lost a part of themselves coming out of that world. Keeping their digivices close despite knowing they’d likely be useless day to day. They couldn't bare risking the day their friends needed them, and not having the power to do so on hand.

That’s why Takeru walks with his device clipped under a teal and yellow jacket. Upgraded from green snapback to grey bucket hat. Three years later. 11 years old, and barely settled after moving to Odaiba. Bag slung over shoulder and a grin on his face. He sets out to his new school.

Takeru greets two of his new neighbors as he nears them, also on their way to school. He was too busy helping his mom bring boxes into their new apartment to greet them earlier. He smiles, back straight as he approaches with a wave.

“Hey! I’m Takeru! My mom and I just moved here. You two live upstairs right?”

The two exchange a look hesitantly. Takeru almost laughs at the look the little boy gives him. But he knows that’s not an appropriate reaction. 

“Uh, hi. Yeah, that’s right. I’m Miyako and this is Iori. I’m in 6th grade and he’s in 3rd at Odaiba Elementary '' The girl has confusion in her tone but no shyness. Takeru only smiles wider, he hopes it’s welcoming.

“It’s good to meet you! I’m a 5th Grader! It’s my first day here, think you two could show me to the school?”

Miyako lights up at this revelation, Iori looking between them for a moment before offering Takeru a much more reserved, but polite smile.

“Oh sure! Come on, we’re on our way there now!” Miyako grins. Takeru steps forward.

Seems it didn't take long to get Miyako talking. The whole walk she was explaining what teachers were cool, which kids were mean, and what rules can afford to be broken. Takeru could barely get a word in but he found himself genuinely laughing more than he had in what felt like forever. Iori seems to stay quiet for most of the walk, giving quiet input to try and balance Miyako’s biased opinions. It isn’t till they find themselves passing the field out front of the school that the tone changes.

Takeru watches the game of soccer as they pass, letting Miyako continue to inform him. He hadn’t played soccer in a while. Not since a while back into the summer when he got to see Tai and Kari. He finds himself absorbed in his thoughts as he watches, and for a moment he thinks he sees Tai himself. He stops walking, brows furrowed in confusion at the boy in goggles running through the game. He was fairly good. 

“Uh, Takeru?”

Iori and Miyako stop, looking back as they realise he isn't following. Miyako tries to get his attention to no avail. He was too zoned on the game. Miyako and Iori share a look, unsure of what is happening. A soccer ball comes flying from the field. 

Takeru snaps from his thoughts as the ball flies towards him. He jumps, letting it bump his chest instinctually and fall to his feet. He bends to pick it up. Whenever he got to play he was always goalie. He couldn't help himself from  _ grabbing _ the ball instead of kicking it. “ _ Basketball habit” _ , Tai would say, rolling his eyes. As he stands back up, just for a minute he sees Tai standing in front of him. He could only stare for a moment blinking in surprise. The guy stares back for a second, unnerved.

“Uh, dude? The ball? Are you okay?” 

“Leave him alone Davis!”

_ Davis _ . The boy’s name is Davis. Takeru lets himself zone back in with a laugh. Davis startles, attention brought back from Miyako’s instigating. Takeru shoots the ball to him, harder than he wants to.  _ Basketball habit.  _ The gogglehead stumbles back with the force, but catches it. He looks back up to Takeru, about to speak his mind again before the blond raises an accusatory finger. A misleading action alongside such a smile.

“You look like someone I know!” He laughs more. That laugh is starting to get under Davis’ skin. Takeru brings a hand to his head, shaking it.

“What am I kidding, you’re much shorter than he is.” He smiles broader. Davis’ face twists up, stunned by the audacity. So stunned in fact he doesn’t have the time to snap back before Takeru’s sweeps passed Iori and Miyako, waving to Davis as if they were friends already. He shares the briefest of looks with Miyako, the first time in a long time they’ve agreed on anything. 

_ That kid is weird. _

Soon enough though Miyako and Iori are catching up to Takeru, making sure he doesn't get lost. Davis snaps his head back into the game as his teammates yell for the ball.

The weird blond stays stuck in Davis’ mind till the bell rings. He runs as he does every morning, knowing he’ll be late to class like nearly all of his friends. Retribution for not watching the time better. He manages to slide into Classroom 5-A just as the bell rings, smirking at the teacher as he slides into his seat. He feels his cheeks heat up as he looks to his right.

“You really are cutting it close now, aren’t you Davis,” The voice of an angel, soft and smirking reaches him.

“Kari! Good to see you!” 

Kari giggles and he feels himself melt. He catches himself, shaking away as much of his nerves as he can.  _ Girls like cool guys. Cool guys don’t gush at their crushes.  _ He leans back in his seat, trying to look casual and putting on a confident smirk. Kari think’s his smile is a little goofy, but it’s sweet.

“It hasn’t been all that long. We spoke just this morning when Tai walked me here.” She points out innocently. Davis stutters for a moment, unsure how to cover up for his obvious overzealousness. Then he see’s Kari’s face light up. For a second he thinks he’s done it, he’s got the girl! Latently he realises the door is shut to the classroom, and the chatter around him has fallen into whispers. He follows Kari’s gaze to the front of the classroom with confusion.

He blinks. Then groans with frustration, muttering under his breath. “ _ Blondie’s back, you can’t be serious.” _

Davis all but tunes the teacher out as he introduces Takeru. Too focused on his smile and wardrobe.  _ Why does he keep smiling like that? No one smiles like that unless they're hiding something.  _ He huffs.  _ And what is he wearing? Jun gets on my case about the goggles all the time. If she ever saw this kid I'd look like a supermodel.  _ He snorts as his own jokes, about to lean over and share his genius with Kari. But she’s turned away. Talking. Talking with Takeru seated on her other side. 

“It’s good to see you again TK!”

_ TK? Oh hell no, he already has nicknames from Kari?! That’s not fair! _

“I imagine we’ll be seeing a lot more of each other now! Hope the teachers here aren’t like at my old school. I don’t feel like fighting them over homework”

They laugh. Davis gawks.

“They’re okay here. Besides, no fight will be harder then what we’ve been through.”

“You have to admit, though. The teacher does look a little like Ogremon!” 

Kari can’t hide the laughter that bubbles from her. Takeru grins like he’s won a prize.

_ No fair! They already have inside jokes! _

“Takeru, that’s not very nice!” She can barely scold him through her laughing. He only joins her in her giggling, knowing she’s not serious. The laughter calms and for a moment Davis’ heart stills at how comfortable they are with each other. Jealousy coursing through his veins. 

“We’ll, at least you’re here now. If we have to fight someone, we can do it together. No keys, yeah?”

Kari offers her pinky. Takeru takes it without hesitation.

“Right. No keys. Us against the world again, huh?”

“Us against the world again.”

She nods, their previously joyous grins replaced with something gentler. There’s almost a somberness to it that Davis doesn’t understand, and doesn’t pick up on. Too focused on deciphering their weird language.  _ What The hell does ‘No Keys’ mean?! Nevermind that- Blondie is making moves on my girl! _

Davis wants to yell at them to stop. His frustration building, founded in jealousy. But he doesn't get the chance as the classroom is hushed into lessons. He broods till break.

The rest of Takeru’s first day Davis keeps a close eye on him.  __ Making up his opinion of the blonde.  _ He seems to be friendly enough. But that smiles hiding something. No one smiles that much! He’s got something to do with Kari, she hasn’t left his side the whole day. Lame, she should be hanging out with me! He totally embarrassed me in P.E too! He did compare me to Tai though. Didn’t expect that. Apparently that’s who he mistook me for this morning! So maybe he isn’t too bad! But that doesn't matter when he’s making moves on my girl! He’s got half the class smitten and it’s only been a few hours! Ugh! _

When school finally ends Davis watches, seething, as Takeru and Kari continue to chat. They haven't stopped the whole day. He’s barely had any attention paid to him! He finally makes his move. Davis stomps closer, smacking Takeru in the shoulder. It was hard, but not anything that could be seen as more than an accident. Takreru and Kari turn around.

“Oh! Hey- Davis, right?” Takeru smiles and Davis feel’s just about ready to claw his eyes out. He never wants to see that stupid smile again.

“Yeah! Now answer me this, TJ. How do you know Kari!” He can’t help his pouting, glaring at Takeru.  _ Misremember his name, that’ll show him. Saying someone's name wrong always shows how unimportant they are! _ Kari frowns.

“His name is Takeru,” She says defensively. Takeru only laughs.

“Yeah, my friends call me TK though!” He gently bumps Kari with his shoulder. “We go way back!”

Davis huffs. He feels graced at seeing Kari smiling again, but it’s undermined knowing it’s not for him.

“We’ll I’ve never heard of you before, and I’ve been friends with Kari for years! So you can’t be that close” It’s the truth. Davis has never heard this guy's name once in his life. So clearly he can’t be too important!  _ That’s right! Kari will get bored of him soon! She’s just being nice to an old friend on his first day! She’s sweet like that.  _

Kari’s smile drops, huffing and about to respond when Takeru starts laughing. Not that short chuckle he’s been making throughout the day, as if a period to his sentences. A full laugh. Swapping his stunned silence with a light filled smile. Davis can’t believe it, but he sees Kari's surprise too. He takes the chance, looking at her and swirling his finger near his head in the universal  _ ‘Crazy!’  _ gesture. She scowls.

“I get it now! You’re jealous!” 

It felt like a record scratched. Kari and Davis looking at Takeru, still doubled in laughter as he speaks. Davis feels blood rushing to his face and for a moment he doesn't know if he’s embarrassed or angry. Kari flushes just slightly but keeps her composure much better than Davis. She smacks Takeru in the arm playfully. Davis starts sputtering.

“What!? No- I. Ugh! You really are crazy!” So many syllables with so few words. He can’t help it, tumbling over his words hurriedly. Takeru just keeps laughing. Kari’s expression resolves to something more resigned but worried.

“TK...?”

“Takeru! Hikari!”

It creps Davis out how quickly Takeru stops laughing. Like a switch flicked. He just stopped. The three don’t have time to dwell though as they turn around. A redhead in a green uniform racing down the hall towards them.

“Izzy?!” 

Kari steps to meet the middle schooler halfway as he catches his breath, Takeru close behind.

“Izzy what’s happening? Why are you at the elementary school?” Takery speaks hurriedly and with much more deliberation or seriousness than he’s heard from the blond all day. Izzy stands up from his weezing.

“A port- I traced a Digiport opening in the computer lab here! I sent a group email to the D-terminals. We have to go!”

He zigs zags around the trio, Kari and Takeru taking no time in following. Davis stammers, completely out of the loop in what's happened. He shakes out of his stupor, running after them

“Hey! I wasn't finished!”

As the four leap up steps to the second floor computer room there isn’t time for chatter. Inevitably Izzy throws the door open to the classroom, bolting inside.

“Koushiro Izumi?! Y-your the former tech club president! What are you doing here!” Miyako stammers from inside the room, Iori at her side looking much more nervously at the only powered computer in the room. It’s blaring light. Izzy’s eyes dart between them and the computer, making his mind up as he races to it.

“You can call me Izzy, but yes. Miyako Inoue, you’re a 6th grader right? You were appointed president after I graduated.” He makes the small talk as he checks over the computer, clicking through it and staring at the port. It’s a panic as he takes out his D-terminal. Takeru and Kari race closer to the computer, effectively pushing Iori and Miyako out of the way. Iori has the sense to feel annoyed, looking to Miyako who would typically call out rude behaviour. But she seems to be too surprised and overjoyed at Izzy’s appearance. She snaps out of it slightly as Takeru pushes in front of her to the computer around Izzy.

“Takeru? You know Izzy?”

The blond barely nods, staring incredulously at the screen.

“Miyako, do you have any idea what this is?” Izzy says quickly, gesturing to the screen. She flushes a bit with embarrassment. 

“Ah no. Sorry. I was just checking on things and closing the lab up when it suddenly turned on! You don’t think it’s a virus do you?” 

“It’s not a virus,” Kari says it before anyone else can. Izzy and Takeru just nod. Takeru turns to Kari as Izzy inspects the port.

“Do you have your device?” Kari nods, tapping at the gray octagon clipped to her belt. Izzy passively reaches into his school bag, plunking his own onto the table. Takeru’s hand goes to grip the hem of his shirt as his own reassurance.

“Has Gennai said anything about this?”

Izzy shakes his head. 

“I haven't heard anything from him in awhile. I just sent him a message but I don’t know anything as of yet.”

“Okay, what is happening!?”

Every stops and turns to Davis who's looking more and more frustrated by the second. Miyako crosses her arms.

“Well, obviously they’re talking about the computer! They’re trying to fix it!” 

“I didn’t know you were into computers like Miyako, Takeru.” Iori looks almost skeptically as he says it. 

“You all need to leave, now.” 

Takeru’s voice has a sense of authority to it no one was expecting.

“We’ll handle this. We can close up the computer lab when we’re done. But you should all go home” 

His insistence sets something off in Davis. Miyako similarly looks upset by being bossed around. Iori just wanted to go home to his mom's cooking at this point.  _ They don’t want us here and I’m not needed here.  _

“Now, hey! I’m the current tech club prez, I want to know what's going on with the computer! Maybe I can help!” Miyako attempted to push her way closer to the computer but Takeru maintained to block the space.

“You won’t be able to help. You should leave,” Takeru insists. There is an apology in his tone somewhere but the urgency and blunt nature of his words are what’s heard instead.

“What’s it going to do, explode?” Davis quips.

“How do you know I won’t be able to help! You think I’m not capable! You think I’m stupid?” Miyako passion kicks in full. Takeru surprises, turning back to face her a little more visibly apologetic than before. Kari turns with him, rolling her eyes at Davis.

“It’s not going to explode... I don’t think so. But it would be better to not have so many people here while Izzy works.”

“I’m sure you’re insanely smart Miyako. I’m sorry, I didn't mean it like that.” Takeru suppresses his reflexive laugh.  _ It's not appropriate to laugh now. No matter how uncomfortable I feel.  _

“Oh yeah? What did you mean?” Miyako is looking rather unimpressed and Takery realises for one of the few times in his life that he really does just float through life. He rarely gets conflicts like this. People don’t press him typically. He stammers.

“Well, uh. I’m sorry. It’s a lot and it sounds insane. You won’t get it-  _ Not because I think your unintelligent-  _ because ah-”

“You can’t get much loopier than you have been dude. You’re weird-”

“Davis! Stop being mean!” Kari snaps. “I’m sorry but it really is something we shouldn’t have you all here for. We’ve got it handled-”

“Uh, guys-!”

Izzy’s voice rings just a second too late, cut off Iori yelping as a bright light emanates from the computer screen. Izzy pushes his seat back, standing up and turning.

“Everyone out! No-!”

But there's only Izzy. Only Izzy stands in the empty computer lab, the light dying and port closed as he looks back. He stares around him, not believing what’s happened when he gets a ping on his D-Terminal. A message from Gennai.

_ There are new dangers threatening us. New foes underfoot. We need to bring these threats down. We need new to conquer new. All will be well. _

For as much as Izzy trusts Gennai, this only helps to unsettle him.


End file.
